In Between Days
' ''In Between Days ' is a fan-fiction series written by the pseudonymous jespah and is often abbreviated IBD. It is a series set aboard the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise (NX-01)]], mostly between the events of and -- i.e., early 2156 and 2161. It involves canonical characters such as Jonathan Archer, T'Pol, Hoshi Sato, Malcolm Reed, Phlox, et al., as well as original characters such as Lili O'Day. Characters are followed both before and after their service on the ship. Mirror universe counterparts and successor characters are followed as well. Background information Originally offering a perspective on the time period between the events of and (early 2156 and 2161), In Between Days eventually grew to include prequels and sequels, internal story arcs and a successor series, Times of the HG Wells. Canon and continuity Most on-screen canon is respected, including . Efforts are made to dovetail with on-screen canon. Personnel *List of In Between Days characters ''Enterprise (NX-01)'' Crew members *Stephanie Ayers *Tracey Carter *Tristan Curtis *Brian Delacroix *Jay Hayes *Preston Jennings *David Constantine *Maryam Haroun *Derek Kelby *Chandrasekar Khan *Shelby Pike *Patti Socorro *Lucy Stone *Ted Stone *Oscar Tiburón *Franklin Thomas Todd *Craig Willets Mirror universe denizens *Arashi Sato *Empress Hoshi Sato *Izo Sato *Jun Sato *Kira Sato *Takara Sato *Takeo Sato Visitors from, or references to, the Future *Admiral Carmen Calavicci *Richard Daniels *Kevin O'Connor *Monisha Padir *Makan Sinthasomphone *Miyang Sulu Visitors from, or references to, the Past *Milena Chelenska *Noemy Chelenska *Charlotte Hayes *Jacob Hayes *Mrs. Klinghofer *Stanislaus Kuzawa *Antonio Martinelli *Chuck McBride *Brendan O'Shaughnessy *Herbie Shapiro *Benjamin Warren *Dorcas Warren *Jim Warren Visitors from, or references to, the Present Time *Carlos Castillo *Blair Claymore *Kurt Fong *Pamela Hudson *Bernardine Keating-Fong *Rona Moran *An Nguyen *Will Owen *Emily Stone *Mark Stone Aliens Calafans *Adioni *Aliwev *Baden *Braewev *Chawev I *Chawev II *Chelben I *Chelben II *Elenyakiyah *Ennewev *Fepwev *Linwev *Miva *Perriwev *Polloria *Treve I *Treve II *Yicha *Yidary *Yifep *Yinora *Yipran I *Yipran II Daranaeans *Acreon *Anatha *Arnis *Boestus *Brantus *Cama *Carya *Chellis *Craethe *Cria *Curra *Darri *Dratha *Elemus *Erda *Ethara *Fyra *Inta *Inta II *Jamae *Kathalia *Kela *Libba *Minna *Mistra *Morza *Nitha *Raelia *Rechal *Samitha *Seppa *Shura *Tamira *Thessa *Trava *Trinning *Varelle *Vidam Stories *List of In Between Days stories Before 2150 * Detroit Rock City * A Single Step * The High Cost of Dissidence * Flip * Atlas Before Lili Arrives * Party on Risa * And the Living is Easy * If You Can’t Stand the Heat * Cobbled Together * Concord The Xindi War/Lili Comes to the Enterprise * Voracious * Harvest * Before the Fall * The Continuing Adventures of Porthos – The Stilton Fulfillment * Protocols * A Perfect Note * The Mess * Onions * Penicillin Interphases Arc ( ) * Demotion * Reflections Down a Corridor * Smells * Entanglements * The Three of Us * Fear * Marbles * Everybody Knows This is Nowhere * If I Could Do it All Over Again * Free Post-Xindi War/Rise of the Empress * Detached Curiosity & Idle Speculation * Conversations with Heroes * The Way to a Man's Heart * The Puzzle * More, More, More! * Letters from Home * The Adventures of Porthos * Throwing Rocks at Looking Glass Houses * Paving Stones Made from Good Intentions * The Further Adventures of Porthos – The Stilton Fulfillment * Bribery * The Light * Waiting * First Born * An Announcement Lili and Doug * Reversal * Apple * Local Flavor * A Kind of Blue * Dear Naurr, Dear Lili * Gainful * The Tribe * Brown * Friday Visit * Intolerance * Barely Tolerable * Pacing * The Gift * Voice of the Common Man The Open Marriage * Together * Broken Seal * Movie Night * Equilibrium * The Cure is Worse than the Disease * Ceremonial * Where No Gerbil Has Gone Before * Tumult * Achieving Peace * Shell Shock * There’s Something About Hoshi * The Conspiracy * Gilded Cage Lili, Malcolm and Declan * Temper * Coveted Commodity * Fortune * Day of the Dead Post-''Enterprise'' * To Wish, To Want, To Desire * On the Radio * We Meet Again * Saturn Rise * The Play at the Plate * Legends * All You Need is Love * The Best Things Come in Pairs * Complications * Gremlins The Daranaean Arc (Emergence) * Take Back the Night * Temptation * Some Assembly Required * The Facts * Biases * Consider the Lilies of the Field * The Pivot Point * About Nine Months * Debate * Half * There's Something Else About Hoshi * Flight of the Bluebird Category:In Between Days fiction After Doug * Equinox * Confidence * The Rite * Finnan Haddie * Hearts in Time * Bread * Escape After Lili/Connections to the Times of the HG Wells * The Medal * The Decision * A Hazy Shade * Completely Hers * Remembrance * November 13th * Seven Women * Who Shall Wear the Robe and Crown? * These are the Destinations External links *[http://jespah.com/IBDindex.html In Between Days Series] *[http://jespah.adastrafanfic.net/cast/in-between-days-cast/ In Between Days Cast] Category:Fan fiction Category:Mirror universe fan fiction Category:In Between Days characters Category:In Between Days fiction